Tenders and Turntables
Tenders and Turntables is the fifteenth episode of the first season of the series. In the US, this episode aired on the Shining Time Station episodes Whistle While You Work and Schemer's Robot. In this episode, Gordon and James have turntable trouble. Plot Life is harder at the yard since Thomas left to run his branch line. With no tank engine to shunt or fetch coaches for them, Henry, James, and Gordon must shunt in the sidings and fetch their own coaches which soon makes them cross. In addition, while Thomas, being a tank engine, doesn't need a turntable, the larger tender engines do, as it's dangerous for them to go backwards too fast. One windy afternoon, Gordon arrives at the other end of the line with his train and heads for the turntable. The turntable is by the sea, so the wind is very strong and unless an engine is perfectly balanced on the turntable, it becomes difficult to turn. Gordon is in a bad mood and is unable to get perfectly balanced, neither his driver nor fireman can get him to cooperate. After trying again and again, they give up and he is forced to pull his next train tender first. When Gordon arrives at the junction, a group of boys joke around and taunt Gordon by calling him a tank engine. Thomas, who is waiting at the junction, laughs and suggests Gordon scrap his tender and get a nice bunker. James flies by with his train and laughs at Gordon, who warns James that he may stick as well, but James claims that he won't stick because he's not as fat as him. When James gets to the sheds, he carefully lines up on the turntable and his crew slowly rotates the turntable. But the strong wind has other ideas and begins to spin James around uncontrollably. Gordon arrives just in time to see the whole thing. When the turntable finally stops, James backs into the shed looking rather sick, dizzy and humiliated. That night, Gordon, James, and Henry hold an indignation meeting and decide that it would be best, after the day's events, to go on strike. Characters * Thomas * Henry * Gordon * James * The Little Boys * Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) * Sir Topham Hatt (does not speak) * Bertie (cameo) Locations * Vicarstown Sheds * Tidmouth Sheds * Elsbridge Gallery File:TendersandTurntablesUKtitlecard.png|Original title card File:TendersandTurntables1985UKtitlecard.jpg|1985 title card File:TendersandTurntablesRemasteredtitlecard.png|Remastered title card File:TendersandTurntablesrestoredtitlecard.jpg|Restored title card File:TendersandTurntables1991NewZealandtitlecard.jpg|1991 New Zealand title card File:TendersandTurntablesUStitlecard.png|US title card File:TendersandTurntablesWelshtitlecard.jpg|Welsh title card File:TendersandTurntablesSlovenianTitleCard.png|Slovenian Title Card File:TendersandTurntablesFinnishtitlecard.jpg|Finnish title card File:TendersandTurntablesKoreantitlecard.jpg|Korean title card File:TendersandTurntablesSpanishTitleCard.jpg|Spanish title card File:TendersandTurntablesPortugueseTitleCard.jpg|Brazilian Portuguese Title Card File:TendersandTurntablesItalianTitleCard.png|Italian Title Card File:TendersandTurntablesGermanTitleCard.jpg|German Title Card File:Marklin.jpg|A behind the scenes photo from this episode File:TendersandTurntables1.png|Henry and Gordon File:TendersandTurntables2.png File:TendersandTurntables3.png File:TendersandTurntables4.png File:TendersandTurntables5.png File:TendersandTurntables6.png File:TendersandTurntables7.png File:TendersandTurntables8.png File:TendersandTurntables9.png File:TendersandTurntables10.png File:TendersandTurntables11.png File:TendersandTurntables12.png|Thomas File:TendersandTurntables13.png File:TendersandTurntables14.png|Thomas and Gordon File:TendersandTurntables15.png File:TendersandTurntables16.png File:TendersandTurntables17.png File:TendersandTurntables18.png File:TendersandTurntables19.png File:TendersandTurntables20.png File:TendersandTurntables21.png File:TendersandTurntables22.png File:TendersandTurntables23.png File:TendersandTurntables24.png File:TendersandTurntables25.png File:TendersandTurntables26.png File:TendersandTurntables27.png File:TendersandTurntables28.png File:TendersandTurntables29.png File:TendersandTurntables30.png File:TendersandTurntables31.png File:TendersandTurntables32.png File:TendersandTurntables33.png File:TendersandTurntables34.png File:TendersandTurntables35.png File:TendersandTurntables36.png File:TendersandTurntables37.png File:TendersandTurntables38.png Category:Season 1 episodes Category:Thomas and Friends episodes Category:1984 television episodes Category:1980s television episodes Category:Episodes Category:Films, TV Shows And Wildlife Wiki Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (1997, US) Category:Henry And The Elephant And Other Thomas Stories (February 11, 1997) Full Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (2004, US) Category:A Better View For Gordon And Other Thomas Adventures (July 20, 2004) Full